Wahrheit
by Sanari
Summary: Meine Itachi-freundliche Version davon, wie Sasuke die Wahrheit über den Clanmord erfährt. Nur ein One-Shot.


Es war eine sehr kalte Nacht, dafür, dass schon Mitte April war. Dennoch hatte sich der Frühling noch nicht gegen den Winter durchsetzen können; am vorigen Tag hatte es sogar geschneit, doch der Schnee war zum Glück schon weggetaut. In den Wäldern hatten viele Tiere, die Winterschlaf gehalten hatten, Probleme wegen der Kälte und verkrochen sich in ihren Höhlen und Bauten. Viele Vögel waren noch nicht von ihrer Reise in den Süden zurückgekehrt, daher war es sehr still. Bis auf eine Gruppe bestehend aus vier Ninja, war kein Wesen sichtbar.  
Seit zwei Tagen schon liefen die Ninja durch diesen Wald.  
„Können wir vielleicht eine Pause machen?", fragte Suigetsu, eine Flasche Wasser in der Hand haltend.  
„_Schon_ wieder?" Karin zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „also wirklich, Suigetsu, wenn wir immer Pause machen würden, wenn du es willst, dann würden wir noch Jahre lang hier herum irren!"  
„Ach, halt die Klappe, Karin."  
Bevor diese etwas erwidern konnte, was garantiert zu einem Streit geführt hätte, ging Sasuke dazwischen: „Wenn wir das nächste Mal einen geeigneten Platz finden, legen wir eine Rast ein", bestimmte er.  
Dieser Platz ließ nicht lange auf sich warten; sie kamen an einem kleinen Bach an, und ließen sich dort nieder.

Nach kurzer Zeit merkten sie, dass sie nicht allein waren. Eine kleine Katze kam zwischen den Bäumen hervor und tapste direkt auf Sasuke zu.  
„Hina!", sagte er ein wenig überrascht.  
„Ja, miau."  
„Ist das nicht die Katze, die uns damals zu dieser Katzenoma gebracht hat?", fragte Karin stirnrunzelnd.  
Sasuke nickte. „Warum bist du hier? Ihr verlasst eure Stadt doch eigentlich nie!"  
„Das ist eine Ausnahme, miau. Die ehrwürdige Neko-Ba hat mich gebeten, dich zu ihr zu bringen, miau", erklärte sie.  
Sasuke schwieg zunächst. Warum sollte die alte Katze ihn zu sich rufen? Ihm fiel kein Grund ein.  
„Nun komm schon, Sasuke, miau." Hina war bereits unterwegs.  
„Gehen wir, Sasuke?", fragte Jugo.  
Der Uchiha nickte.

Sie folgten Hina bis in die Ruinenstadt, wo sich Denka ihnen leise anschloss. Sasuke war verwirrt. Normalerweise kam man nicht einfach so in das Lager der Katzen, man musste mindestens eine Flasche Baldrian als Bezahlung haben und selbst dann war es fragwürdig, ob einem der Eintritt erlaubt wurde. Auch dass jemand eingeladen, ja sogar abgeholt wurde, war höchst seltsam.  
Die Neko-Ba saß in der Mitte eines kreisrunden Teppichs in ihrem Haus, umgeben von vielen Katzen rauchte sie ihre Pfeife.  
„Na endlich, Sasuke!", begrüßte sie ihn und schnaubte. „Schick deine Freunde weg. Ich habe Wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen und möchte dabei ungestört sein."  
Sasuke wandte sich an Karin, Jugo und Suigetsu. Als Freunde würde er sie nicht bezeichnen, aber er wollte nicht respektlos und kleinkariert erscheinen. „Ihr habt sie gehört", sagte er in ruhigem Ton.  
„Ich bringe euch raus, miau", sagte Hina.

Nachdem Sasuke mit der Neko-Ba und Denka allein im Zimmer war, begann die Alte wieder zu sprechen.  
„Es geht um deinen Bruder, Itachi Uchiha", begann sie ernst, „ich weiß, dass du ihn hasst und ich weiß auch, dass dieser Hass deiner Meinung nach gerechtfertigt ist."  
„Meiner Meinung nach?", wiederholte Sasuke mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, „Neko-Ba-sama, ich-"  
„Aber", unterbrach sie ihn, „ich kann das nicht mehr mit ansehen. Der Clan ist so klein, da sollten sich die letzten nicht auch noch untereinander bekriegen und ihr hattet euch doch einst so gern."  
Was war nur mit ihr los? War es normal, dass Katzen in diesem Alter etwas … seltsam wurden?  
„Ich will, dass du die Wahrheit erfährst", sagte sie leise, „ich will das alles nicht mehr. Mir persönlich bedeutet ihr beide viel, ich kenne euch schon seit eurer Geburt."  
„Neko-Ba-sama, es tut mir leid, aber-"  
Wieder unterbrach sie ihn. „Sasuke. Itachi weiß nichts von unserem Gespräch, sonst würde er wohl etwas dagegen unternehmen. Es geht darum, dass er dich angelogen hat. Das hast du wahrscheinlich schon vermutet, aber in Anbetracht … der _Umstände_ ist dir wohl auch keine bessere Erklärung eingefallen, nicht wahr?"  
Sasuke nickte.  
„Du hast dich gefragt, warum du, und nur du, noch lebst", sagte sie.  
„Worauf willst du hinaus? Itachi hat mich am Leben gelassen, um seine Fähigkeiten –" er spuckte das Wort beinahe aus –„zu überprüfen. Das hat er selbst gesagt", erwiderte er bitter.  
Die Katze seufzte. „Nein. Es ist schwieriger als es sein sollte, dir das zu sagen, vor allem, weil ich weiß, dass Itachi nicht weiß, dass ich alles weiß. Um dir alles verständlich zu machen muss ich mit dir in meiner Erzählung ein paar Jahre in die Vergangenheit reisen. Wir fangen beim dritten Ninja-Weltkrieg an", erklärte sie.  
„Da habe ich noch nicht gelebt", merkte Sasuke an.  
„Du nicht. Aber Itachi", erwiderte sie. „Erinnerst du dich, als du deinen Freund Naruto bei Orochimaru getroffen hast, hattest du dich mit dem Kyuubi in Narutos Innerstem unterhalten?"  
Sasuke bejahte. „Kyuubi hat irgendwas gesagt, von wegen meine Augen würden ihn an die von Madara Uchiha erinnern, oder so …", versuchte er sich zu erinnern. Dann bemerkte er etwas. „Aber woher kann Kyuubi Madara gekannt haben? Der ist doch schon lange tot!"  
Die Katzenoma schüttelte den Kopf. „Er lebt", sagte sie leise, „er ist bei dem Kampf mit Hokage dem Ersten nicht gestorben, er hat nur so getan, als ob. Inzwischen ist er sicher über hundert Jahre alt."  
Sasuke schnaubte. „Das kann nicht sein", sagte er.  
„Doch. Es ist zwar umstritten, aber nach Kyuubis Überfall auf Konoha wurde gemunkelt, ein Uchiha hätte das Ungeheuer auf das Dorf gelenkt."  
„Wie soll das gehen? Das mit Kyuubi war eine Naturkatastrophe!", widersprach Sasuke.  
„Mit Sharingan, noch dazu Mangekyo-Sharingan, ist es möglich. Das wussten auch die Obersten von Konoha. Doch selbst wenn, es gab keine Beweise. Und offiziell – Madara gilt ja noch heute als tot – gab es zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen Uchiha mit Mangekyou-Sharingan. Dennoch hielt einer der Obersten, Danzo, daran fest. Das war auch der wahre Grund, warum der Clan an den Rand des Dorfes umziehen musste", erklärte sie.  
„Mir hat man gesagt, das war, weil der Clan zu groß wurde", murmelte Sasuke zögerlich. Langsam kam ihm das alles suspekt vor.  
„Jedenfalls hatten die Anführer Konohas die Uchiha in Verdacht, weswegen nie ein Uchiha eine höhere Position bekam. Das kann seinen Ursprung aber auch schon bei Madara haben. Damit es nach seinem Verrat nie wieder zu so einem Aufstand kommen konnte, wurden die Uchiha zur Polizeieinheit. Lange Zeit ging das gut, bis sie mit Kyuubis Kommen wieder unter Verdacht waren."  
Es machte Sinn, dass Madara das Kyuubi aus Rache nach Konoha geschickt hatte, aber was um alles in der Welt hatte das mit Itachi und irgendwelchen Lügen zu tun?  
„Neko-Ba-sama, ich verstehe aber nicht, was das mit-"  
Die Katze ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Denk doch mal nach! Die Uchiha wurden äußerst argwöhnisch behandelt, sie durften weder in den Rat noch sonst wo, wo man ein bisschen Macht hat. Die Polizei hat im Dorf nichts zu sagen gehabt", sagte sie und stopfte ihre Pfeife neu.  
„Dann hätte, ich weiß nicht, Vater eben zu Hokage dem dritten gehen sollen und ihm die Sache darlegen, ich bin sicher, der Hokage hätte-"  
„Sasuke! Der Hokage allein bestimmt so etwas nicht! Vergiss die Oberen nicht! Danzo hat die Uchiha gehasst. Die anderen beiden konnten sie auch nicht sonderlich gut leiden. Es ist doch klar, wie der Hokage auf eine solche Bitte reagieren würde!", warf sie ein.  
Sasuke musste ihr widerwillig Recht geben, aber er wusste noch immer nicht, wohin dieses Gespräch führen sollte. „Es hätte sicher noch weitere Möglichkeiten gegeben", sagte er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Hauch von Trotz in seiner Stimme mitschwang.  
„Und welche? Du weißt, was als einzige weitere Möglichkeit in Betracht kommt", flüsterte die Katze.

Sasuke wurde weiß im Gesicht. „Eine – eine Revolution, ein Aufstand. Aber … aber nein, so dumm wäre doch niemand gewesen.. oder? Das ist eine Schnapsidee! Das, das-"  
„Das ist die Wahrheit."  
Sasuke starrte die alte Katze an, die seinen erschrockenen Blick mit einem ruhigen erwiderte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Egal, wie klein ich war, ich hätte doch etwas davon mitbekommen, wenn jemand aus meiner Familie anfängt-"  
„Nein", unterbrach ihn die Neko-Ba wieder, „du hast nichts davon mitbekommen, weil eben niemand angefangen hat! Zumindest nicht praktisch, aber Pläne standen. Sobald Konoha von diesem erfahren hatte, konnten sie, nun ja, Gegenmaßnahmen treffen."  
Langsam wurde Sasuke klar, worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Du willst damit sagen, dass Itachi… dass Konoha Itachi benutzt hat, um an diese Pläne zu kommen?", fragte er langsam.  
„Itachi gab sie bereitwillig her."  
Sasuke verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Warum hätte er das tun sollen? Warum hat er den Clan verraten? Hat er die Familie so sehr gehasst?"  
„Itachi hat den Clan weder gehasst noch verraten. Das kannst du nicht verstehen, weil du keine Kriege miterlebt hast. Aber Itachi bekam den dritten Ninja-Weltkrieg noch mit, und er hasste es. Er liebte den Frieden, kämpfte für den Frieden und das war allgemein bekannt. Darum war es für die Oberen ein Leichtes, das auszunutzen. Stell dir vor, was passiert wäre, wenn es tatsächlich zu einem Aufstand gekommen wäre. Konoha wäre stark geschwächt gewesen und leichte Beute für alle anderen Dörfer oder Länder, die ein wenig mehr Platz gut gebrauchen konnte!"  
Sasuke schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, das war zu viel für ihn.  
„Sasuke", sagte sie leise, aber eindringlich, „Itachi hat den Uchiha-Clan ausgerottet, weil es seine Pflicht war. Er hat diese Mission als Anbu bekommen und ausgeführt. Bis auf einem Fehler."  
Fragend sah Sasuke sie an.  
Sie lächelte. „Er konnte seinen kleinen Bruder nicht töten. Du warst ihm wichtiger als das Dorf oder der Frieden aller Welt. Für nichts hätte er dich getötet."  
„Aber – er hätte sagen können … du .. warum sollte er … das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", murmelte er vor sich hin.  
Die Neko-Ba erhob sich. „Denke darüber nach", sagte sie.

Das tat Sasuke. Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Seinem Team, Hebi, hatte er gesagt, er müsse eine Weile allein sein und verbrachte die Zeit im Wald. Aber nicht zum trainieren. Sollte es wirklich wahr sein, was die Katzenoma erzählt hatte, dann … Ja, dann was?  
Sasuke wusste es nicht. Aber wenn er sich an Itachi erinnerte, wie er früher war, machte ihre Geschichte mehr Sinn. Er hatte schon seit geraumer Zeit vermutet, dass sein Bruder ihn belogen hatte, doch ihm fiel nicht viel dazu ein. Nun hatte er zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder, er würde weitermachen wie bisher oder er würde sich mit Itachi aussprechen, irgendetwas anderes als ihn zu töten jedenfalls. Ersteres schien ihm unmöglich zu sein. Wie sollte er das jetzt noch?  
Itachis Verrat hatte ihn von Anfang an mehr getroffen als der Tod seiner Verwandten.  
Er seufzte. Er seufzte sehr viel in den letzten Tagen. Dann fasste er einen Entschluss und stand auf.

Als er wieder am Eingang der Ruinenstadt stand, wollten ihn Denka und Hina nicht durchlassen.  
„Wie, du hast uns nichts mitgebracht, Sasuke?", fragte Hina empört.  
„Dann kommst du hier nicht durch, miau. Verschwinde, miau!", fauchte Denka.  
„Ich will die Neko-Ba doch nur fragen, wo Itachi ist!", versuchte Sasuke zu erklären.  
„Ich bin hier", sagte dieser leise, hinter ihm.

Sasuke erstarrte, dann drehte er sich um. Da stand Itachi Uchiha, an einen Baum gelehnt und schaute ihn aus ruhigen Augen an. Schwarze Augen, keine Sharingan.  
Sasuke fragte sich, wieso er ihn nicht bemerkt hatte.  
„Itachi", flüsterte er. Er hatte sich ausgemalt, wie dieses Treffen ablaufen würde, doch je verzweifelter er nach seinen vorgehabten Handlungen suchte, desto mehr schien sein Gehirn sich ihm zu verwehren. Wusste Itachi überhaupt, was die alte Katze Sasuke gesagt hatte? Die Neko-Ba sagte doch, er wüsste nichts davon ... oder hatte sie ihm etwas erzählt?  
Er stand da, unsicher seinen Bruder anstarrend und kam sich vor wie ein kleines Kind.  
Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen dauerte länger und länger, und es war Hina, die es brach.  
„Also echt, wie lange wollt ihr euch denn noch einfach anstarren? Ich habe gehofft, dieses Treffen würde etwas besser sein als irgendeine langweilige Soap, aber es ist eher grottiger!", meinte sie und sah erzürnt aus.  
„Lass sie doch, miau", sagte Denka. Itachi seufzte.  
„Sasuke, ich …", er brach ab und runzelte die Stirn.  
Sasuke kam auf ihn zu, blieb aber in einigen Metern Entfernung stehen. „Sag mir die Wahrheit", verlangte er. Seine Stimme klang kühl, sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte gefasst. Itachis schwarze Augen bohrten sich in die seinen, doch der jüngere hielt dem Blick entschlossen stand.  
Sasuke trat die letzten Meter auf Itachi zu und umarmte ihn, er umarmte ihn, wie er es zuletzt als kleines Kind getan hatte. „Ich hab dich vermisst, Nii-san", wisperte er.  
Was sollte das? Warum gab er sich solche Blöße, er wusste, Itachi würde gleich mit einem spöttischen Kommentar kommen, ihn von sich schleudern und verletzen. Sowohl physisch, als auch psychisch. Dennoch konnte er nicht anders, zu lange war er allein gewesen. Und sollte tatsächlich alles stimmen, was die Neko-Ba gesagt hatte, war er bereit, noch einmal anzufangen. Er konnte zwar nicht vergessen, aber er war bereit, zu vergeben.  
Itachis Verrat hatte ihn mehr gequält als der zahlreiche Tod seiner Verwandten.  
Und als Itachi die Arme um ihn legte und ihn an sich drückte, wusste er, dass er wenigstens einen Teil seiner Familie zurückbekommen konnte.

ENDE

_Ja, das war's. Nur ein One-Shot, wie gesagt. Ist auch ziemlich alt und wenn ich ihn mir jetzt durchlese, fallen mir sehr viele Sachen auf, die ich verbessern könnte. Aber vorerst lasse ich ihn so - eigentlich wollte ich nur testen, weil ich schon ziemlich lange versuche, eine Story hier hochzuladen, es aber irgendwie nie hingekriegt habe. ^^"_

_Über Kommentare würde ich mich natürlich trotzdem freuen!_

_- San_


End file.
